Gaara's Passion
by BloodyDeath106
Summary: What happens when the Chunnin Exams are Posponed... Warning: YAOI! If you don't like boyxboy then don't read! GaaraxSasuke I don't own any of the characters. GaaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**If I did own the show it would be called Gaara, I love him!**

**Okay, so this is my first attempt to write a fanfic. It will not involve the shows, maybe one or two, but other than those I made it up. Completely, except for the guidelines, I used them to form Gaara perfectly. It took me forever to get all the info I needed. I mean forever!! Researching is soooo not that easy...... ****Also, please don't get mad at me...this will be my first time ever writting a fic and I'm not all that sure hoe to do so. Comment and give suggestions. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry that it goes with the episode i just needed to start the story off this way...**

* * *

It was the Chuunin Exams. The sun high above the clouds and no storms threatened to fill the sky. Temari was on the field now fighting Shikamaru. There was no doubt in Temari's mind that he would win. She was already trapped in his shadow and there was no escaping him.

His arm slowly raised and so did Temaris'. She took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"I give up." _What?!?! _

Temari starred at the boy. _What did he say? He's giving up just like that?!_

The ninja beside us said, "Temari wins." He paused. "Now to the next match."

The shadow retreated to Shikamaru and he took a step back to stretch.

"WHAT?!" Temari glanced up the voice. It was that Naruto kid screaming. He jumped from the contestant viewing area and ran up to Shikamaru. "You can't just give up like that! What are you thinking?!"

The Shikamaru character just smirked and continued to stretch.

I looked at the two. _What in the world just happened?_She shook her head and jumped to Kankurou's side. "I guess I won."

Kankurou glanced at the Naruto kid. "That boy is weird. He's all messed up."

"Yeah, but look at that Shikamaru. He just gave up after he was about to win. If that's no weird than I don't know what is." Temari leaned her fan against the barred fence. "How's Gaara been holding up? He's next, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Kankurou looked at the boy. "I don't think he's doing so well though. He has this glare."

_Glare? No. _Temari looked away from Gaara. _This couldn't be the same glare he had before. It can't be._

"Temari? Are you okay?"

"No." She shook her head and grabbed Kankurou's arm. "Be prepared."

Kankurou was confused at first but then he understood.

"The next match will be Sasuke of Konohagakure vs. Gaara of Sunagakure."

Gaara stiffened._ Mother, this blood will taste better than the last. It will not taste like iron, but sweet like honey._

Kankurou looked at Gaara. _This can't be good. If it comes out then the plan will be ruined._

The ninja down in the ring glanced at his watch. A shadow appeared behind him and he smiled. It looked like they were going to postpone the match. But why? Kankurou looked around the stadium. That Uchiha guy must not be here yet. _I wonder why their delaying this match. But most of the people were here just to see this match. This one, the one that contained one of the sand villages best ninjas and the last Uchiha Clan member. Gaara can't be in over his head. He'll probably go out of control._

"Gaara?" Temari got his attention. "Stick to the plan. We don't want to veer from it." He just grumbled something under his breath and went back to glaring at his sandals.

"What are we going to do if the objective to the plan doesn't show up?" Kankurou elbowed Temari.

"He is comming." Gaara sighed.

She leaned on the wall. "If he doesn't show then we just cannot go on. He is the reason this plan was made, remember?"

Kankurou sighed and nodded._It wasn't like Sasuke wasn't going to show up. I mean this is the Chuunin Exams. Twice a year, not that often. _

Gaara stiffened in the background. _Its time, mother! I'll kill him just for you. His blood will taste better than the last. _He started to back away from the bars. "Gaara?" Temari went over to his side then quickly back away from him.

"See? He's here." A giant gust of wind filled the arena. Leaves formed to figures then disappeared from view. Sasuke and his trainer were in the center. The ninja with the clock sighed and put the watch down.

"I hope we aren't too late. Did we make it?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head innocently. The ninja laughed. "I guess he gets the late thing from you!" Kakashi chuckled and repeated. "Did we make it?" The ninja nodded his head. "Just in the nick of time to."

Gaara moved backward and walked to the exit. _Its about time he showed up. Gaara was going to kill someone if he didn't show. _Temari sighed and watched as Kakashi left the field. "Wonder what took them so long." She focused herself back to Gaara's position. _He needs to follow the plan. What ever he does, he cannot kill Sasuke._

Gaara slid down the first stairwell with a smirk on his face. _This is going to be interesting, mother. I hope you'll be proud of me. _As he turned the corner, two figures greeted him. Gaara stopped in his tracks. "Low level tournaments like the Chuunin Exam are good for betting. Quite few Feudal Lords come here just for that reason." The first figure spoke soft and smoothly.

"So can you lose this match?" The second figures voice wasn't all to much different.

The cork on Gaaras gourd started to twitch. _Mother, why are these people in my way? _"Hey now,at least say something." The first ninjas voice was rougher than before. He was getting impatient. "Are you too scared to say something?" Gaara's smirk grew. _I hope you two enjoy pain. Mother, don't wait any longer. I'll remove them from our path._ _Prepare to die. _The first ninja reached into his clothing and pulled out a knife. That's when Gaara snapped. Sand burst from the gourd and filled the air. The two ninjas took a step backward in shock. _W-what the hell is going on?! _The second ninja thought. The lights that lined the top of the hallway were now shattering one by one down the pathway.

Shikamaru and Narutojust starred into the dark heard someone, no, two someones, struggling for their lives. After a second a scream filled both Naruto's and Shikamaru's ears. Silence was welcomed back for a moment then The only sound they heard was footsteps, Gaara's footsteps as he walked through the hall. _Crap! We're going to die!_The two boys started to breath hard, but quickly stopped breathing all together as Gaara turned and stopped at the top of the stairwell were they were. Gaara paused a moment then continued to decend the stairs. Shikamaru and Naruto did not dare to move while the murderer was still in hearing position. Once Gaara was out of the stairwell, the two boy callasped on the stairs. "If those two werent there," Shikamaru sighed, "he probably woul've killed us. I've never seen anyone kill without hesitation. Sasuke may have some trouble with him."

Shikamaru began to get up. Naruto didn't move. _Sasuke, what have you gotten into?_ "Naruto. Lets go."

He stood, "Hai!" They walked up together. "We should tell Kakashi-sensei about this. Sasuke may die." Shikamaru nodded, but didn't talk.

As Gaara walked through the entrance into the field, he could see the beaty eyes of his opponent. Sasuke stood at the center with a smirk on his face. _What could he be thinking, mother? Well, it doesn't matter, he'll be dead in a matter of moments. _Gaara paused as he stood in front of the boy. _But those eyes are too cute. Mother, should I let him suffer before I kill him?_Gaara shook the thoughts from his head. The match was about to start.

"So, it finally begins."

* * *

**PLEASE DON"T BE MAD AT ME!!!!! I now this is conpletely the episode but I needed to do this to get the start of the story! UM, I may add a yaoi scene to the next chapter so comment and tell me waht you think I should do. Gaara's going to be on top for this one.**

**COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Okay so heres my next chapter...I hope you enjoy because I spelled things wrong a few times then I had to change like all the parts so it would fit into my plot AND I had to get my friend to go over it soooo many times before I even thought about posting. It took only a few day but I think I got it!**

* * *

Sasuke stood there ready to fight. He had to win this in order to fight Naruto in the next round. This guy won't be too hard to beat. His skills are good but hopefully not good enough.

Gaara on the other hand was too focused on wanting to kill him than sick to the plan. Temari just new that he would kill Sasuke once he had the chance. _One false move and that boys ganna be dead. _Temari sighed. _I wounder how this is going to end. I always get surprised when its Gaara. _Temari glanced at Kankurou who was now chewing on his fingers. "Whats gotten you like this? I thought you loved fights."

He smirked and looked to his feet. "I'm only worried that this will be for nothing. Gaara likes to change his mind very fast." He shivered at the thought. "Hopefully the plan will go on."

Temari nodded. "Ochimaru said he be here soon so Gaara better hurry and get to where he needs to be in this fight." She looked back to the field and stiffened as the ninja started the fight.

Gaara got this 'look' in his eye when ever he was ready to kill and right now that 'look' got even worse than it normally did. _Mother, are you ready? I'm ready._Gaara got into his stance and Sasuke took a step back. _Is he scared? I hope he likes pain because I've never even felt it._ He smirked and readied his attack.

Sasuke was the first to make a move. He through the kuni knifes hurling at Gaara, but the sand protected him. Gaara laughed slightly but it seemed to fade as Sasuke ran fast to the opposite side of him with his foot flying to his side. The sand put a shield around Gaara but Sasuke was too fast and hurled a punch to Gaaras cheek which sent him flying. The sand caught his fall and Gaara stood glaring at the boy before him. _Its just as fast as that other kid._ He stood fully and got ready for another blow. _I hope this one tires out just as fast. _But before Gaara could react, another blow to the stomach was indicated as Sasuke quickly appeared into view. "Try to get away." Gaara took that to this advantage to kick Sasuke to the ground. He fell hard but got up within that very same second. Blood spilled from his mouth and Gaara grinned. _Its time to start, mother._

Gaara stood there and willed all the sand around him to form a dome. As the form was being created Sasuke tried to destroy it before it could form into its shape. He hit and threw weapons at the figure but nothing would break the dome. _Its a lot harder than I thought._He saw an opening and went for it. His fist was ready to hit the concentrating Gaara on the instide but the sand formed spikes and Sasuke had to doge them all before leaping away. _What?_

The dome was completed around Gaara and he started to chant. Time passed and Sasuke formed an idea in his head. _Maybe the new move Kakashi-sensei taught me will work on the dome._ With that, he ran to the ledge of the ringed field barrier and started on his signs.

_Mother, I'll make sure I get him this time. The blood will taste so sweet instead of the cold iron you normally taste. _Gaara stood in position and started to form his signs.

"Oh, no." Temari stepped back. "This is not good." Temari turned her head to one of the assassins. "What will happen if Gaara turns here?" The assassin Kanuki, just shrugged and disappeared from sight. Temari cursed to herself and walked back to the ledge.

"What does he think he's doing by calling 'him' out at a time like this?" Kankurou could hardly bare the thought of seeing the monster again.

Gaara finished his signs and chants. He stood still in the dome concentrating on all his chakurra. Sasuke was doing the same but all focused on one point. _This should break his barrier._He stood and began to run. Full speed. Hurtling down to the very spot where Gaara stood protected by his dome. _I'll get you this time you brat!_

Gaara had no idea what was going on. He was about to transform when a hand punched through the dome with a thousand birds chirping in his ear. _So he broke my defense? No surprise there. I knew he was...huh? What is this? Its so warm and wet. Sticky almost._He stood there for a second but then the pain shot through his arm. "AHH! Blood!!! Its my BLOOD!!!!!"

"Crap!" Temari struggled not to jump over the bars. _This is not good what so ever! _"This has never happened before! I think he's seriously hurt, Kankurou!" She turned to him, but his eyes were still glued to the scene.

"Whats going to happen to him now? He's never experienced pain before right?"

"'Only to the heart' as the Kazekage' once said." Temari glanced around frantically. "He's going to lose his mind! That thing is taking over and he has no control over it!"

_I suspected right. So this demon is now making himself known again. I remember the first time I saw it. That thing was awful, horrible. I couldn't eat for weeks!_"What will happen now that Shukaka has taken over?"

Sasuke ripped his arm from the opening and jumped back. His arm was now throbbing. _Ugh. I shouldn't have used that much power. _He looked to his arm. _I cannot make another stupid move like that again._He steadied his breath and waited to see what would happen. The screams never seemed to stop. Gaara was hurt and never felt this kind of pain before.

It was quiet after a moment then something moved in the sphere. It wasn't human that was for sure. The monsters eye starred at him and a gust of wind blew from the small opening. It growled and shot its arm out to Sasuke just missing him. It slivered back in and the sphere began to crack. Once the dome disappeared into sand again, only the Gaara from before stood in its position. _What's going on with this kid? He's a freak._

Gaara took a step towards Sasuke. "I'll kill you."

"Gaara!" Temari and Kanurou jumped from the stand and tried to stop Gaara. But nothing seemed to work. He kept edging to Sasuke with a glare back on his face. "Move out of my way!" His voice was raspy but he didn't move from his spot.

Temaristepped in his path. "There's no point in fighting him anymore! Stop, Gaara, please."

"Don't forget our mission." Kankurou was stupid enough to get this idea back into his head.

Pain shot from his arm right to his head. The ache formed and Gaara fell to the ground shaking. _Stop it! I don't need to listen to this!_The demon within started to control him again but Gaara soon took hold of it. _Not now! I need to do my job!_ Nothing seemed to work. The voices from his peers never once entered his head.

Kanuki appeared in front of Temari and Kankurou. "What are you three doing? The mission has started already." Pain inflicted Gaara and he growled at the monster. The assassin just looked at him and shuttered. "Hurry up and get him healed so we can keep moving."

"Gaara, lets go." Temari looked at Kankurou and he picked him up following Temari into the forest over the fields barrier.

Knuki starred into the ninjas eyes as he appeared in front of Sasuke. _This is getting too complicated. What does the Kazekage have planned?_

**Um, so, yeah, I didn't add a yaoi scene to this, sorry. But I really wanted to get the fight scene in. I was nervous on how I was going to do it, and yes, I was focussing on the yaoi scene instead of this...*glares at Dark Soul of Shadows* anyway.....I hoped you liked my second chapter!**

**COMMENT!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I just now finished it. I'm trying to keep them to a min of 1,500 and a max of 1,800. Just don't ask why cuz even I don't know.**

**Dark Soul, this one's for you! *stares into the bank space she once called home* MY FIRST YAOI SCENE!!!**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaara/Sasuke**

* * *

Sasuke was still stunned. He had no idea what just happened. Pain shot up his arm. _Ugh! This should already be healed. _He glanced down to his arm. No blood. _I need to get that kid!_ He stood and disappeared over the barrier.

Temari dodged trees and kept looking behind to see if Gaara was alright. Kankurou wasn't carrying him anymore which was a good sign. He didn't look at Temari, just to the ground. _I kind of feel sorry for him now._Kankurou picked up Temari's signals and he stopped. There were kids following us.

Gaara stopped in his tracks and looked to Kankurou. "Don't worry. I'll handle them." Gaara nodded in approval and went ahead of Temari. _Three kids and a mutt. Mutt? Am I going insane?_ He got in position and waited for them to fall into the trap.

"Gaara wait up!" He was way in front of her now. "Gaara!"

He stopped and looked to Temari. She looked him in the eye. "There's more than one?" He nodded and faced a tree. Temari got his vibe and nodded. "Be careful Gaara. We need you healed and ready for when your father gets here." Gaara nodded and kept going. She stood and watched his gourd disappear in the forest. _I'll never get him. _She sighed and set a trap like Kankurou.

Sasuke followed the trail of sand Gaara had left behind. He smirked. _At least my tracking skills won't go to waste. _He stood still and listened in the wind. _Two traps and three, no, four ninja's following me. Wait._ He sniffed the sir. _A mutt and three ninja's. Mutt? Ugh, never mind! On to the important stuff._He jumped from tree to tree and followed Gaara's flaring chakra.

"I'm going to kill, Sasuke!!!" Naruto followed Sakura and Shikamaru angry as hell.

"Naruto, calm down." Sakura leaped to a branch and sopped. "We're just following them and bringing Sasuke back. No ones killing anyone!"

Naruto cursed himself. "So where is he headed?"

Sakura hesitated before saying anything. "He's following that Gaara character. And it doesn't look good."

Naruto sighed. "Lets hurry up then." He turned to Shikamaru and he nodded.

"I agree with Naruto. We need to hurry up before anything else happens."

With that they left the branch.

Gaara stopped. _This seems like a good enough place. _He bent down and lifted the sand from the ground. _Fresh. _It slid from his fingers and wind blew through his hair. _He's closer than I expected. Hmm. I wonder what his reaction will be._ He chuckled at the thought and lifted himself into the shadows of the tree branches. _Now to wait for him._

Sasuke could feel the presents of the kid. He was very close. "Where could you be hiding?" He jumped to a branch and perched himself over Gaara. "Found you."

Gaara stepped from the shadows and walked into the opening. "What is it that you're seeking with me?"

Sasuke laughed. "We have an unfinished fight."

Gaara sat on the ground and starred at the boy. "I thought I already won." He smirked and shot sand in Sasuke's direction.

He dodged easily and landed on the ground. "You're going to have to do better than that." He took the words back. Sand. Quick sand. _Crap._

Gaara stood and chuckled. "I'm smarter than you think."

Sasuke struggled to move but nothing happened. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing important." Sand shot from his gourd and nailed Sasuke's arms to the tree behind him. "I don't think you'll be escaping now."

Sasuke struggled even more than before. "Let me go!" Sasuke's screams filled Gaara's ears and he smiled. _Mother, I think he should be punished. He was a such a bad boy. _Gaara pulled his hand to his wound. _He did hurt me. I think it's time to hurt him._

The sand around his ankles hardened. _Ugh! Why the hell does he want me?!_ Blood dripped from his wrists. _Crap. How much longer will I stay stuck like this?_ He squirmed and struggled to get free, but nothing seemed to be working.

"You cannot escape from my grasp." Gaara edged closer to Sasuke. "You need to be punished," he whispered to himself. _Now, how should I do this, mother? Slow and painful or quick and harsh?_

More blood dripped from Sasuke's arm. Sasuke screamed to Gaara, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! LET ME GO!"

Gaara just smirked and walked up to him closing the space between them. "I can't let you go just yet."

"Why not?! This isn't a walk in the park for me!"

Gaara chuckled. "No its not." His body pressed up against Sasuke's. "But don't expect me to go easy on you." His knee founds its way up Sasuke's' crotch. Sasuke tried to hold the moan in, but it soon found its way out of his lips.

"What are you planning?"

Gaaras hand found its way up Sasuke's shirt and he started to rub his now harden nipples. "I told you its nothing important."

Sasuke moaned. _What is he doing to me?! This isn't normal!_He squirmed but Gaara held his hips in place. _Ugh! This guy is imposib- _"Uh!" Gaara started to rub against Sasuke's now growing erection. Moans escaped Sasuke's mouth as Gaara bucked against him. _What the hell?!_

Gaara smirked. _This is becoming very interesting.__What shall I do now? _He stopped bucking and moved down to the bulge in Sasuke's pants. "Hmm." Gaara slid the sipper down and rubbed his cock.

"Uh!" Sasuke couldn't take it any more. He couldn't hold the moans in anymore. He was almost to his climax. More blood dripped down his arm and this time pain shot through his body. Sasuke started to pant. _If I lose any more blood…_another moan escaped.

Gaara smirked and went back up to Sasuke's chest. He leaned down and nibbled on his neck. _A little present._He teased his skin and then bit harder. Sasuke yelled, no, screamed. His voice echoed through the forest as Gaara kept his lips to Sasuke's neck.

Sakura stopped abruptly and looked in the direction of the scream that now filled the air. _Was that Sasuke?_But before she could even think about it, a kunai knife flew past her skinning her left cheek.

Shikamaru pushed Sakura and Naruto down to the ground. "We're not alone. Don't move."

They did as he said and another scream filled the air. "Its Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Go," Sakura said standing to the foe. "Don't worry about me. I'll handle this. Go and follow that dog and get Sasuke back safe."

Naruto starred at her but understood. "Hai."

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the next branch.

_Good luck. _Sakura faced the foe. It wasn't human, or was it. _What the hell is that hideous thing._

Kankurou's puppet flew in front of Sakura's eyes. It was being controlled by his chakra but she didn't know that. She threw a knife at it but it missed completely. _Ugh! I need to kill this thing and fast so I can get to Sasuke. I hope the other boys are okay too._

_How much longer is he going to keep this up?! _Sasuke started to pant faster. _It hard to even get enough air with this freak on my neck! If I had asthma I'd probably be dead already._He moaned as one of Gaaras hands found their way back to his erection while the other occupied one of his nipples. "W-what are you getting at?! W-what the hell are yo-HA!" He was now at his climax. _THAT BASTARD!_

Gaara smirked at the warm substance that now covered his hand. He shoved one of his fingers into Sasuke's mouth. "Lick it clean."

He did as he was told. His seed tasted better than he expected. After the last drop was down his throat, Gaara ripped Sasuke's shirt from his back. _"_What the hell do you think you're doing bastard?!"

Gaara laughed and licked one of his nipples as his other hand twiddle with the top on the opposite side. Sasuke moaned as the saliva from the other boy rolled down his stomach. _This can't be happening! What is being done to me?! _

_

* * *

_

**HOW DID YOU LIKE? I need to know....it took me soooooooooooo long to write!! Ask Dark Soul! I swear I was all up in her hair during school!!!!! I kept hitting my head on walls and desks so I could get an idea to form into my head! *rubs lump that now covers her forehead* So yeah, my first YAOI scene!**

**COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so yeah, sorry it took so long to update. MY computer kinda crashed and I've been trying to get all the data back but nothing works. The virus I had erased everything so I had to start from scratch. GOD I HATE TECHNOLOGY!!!!!**

Naruto kept looking over his shoulder every so often. It was getting on Shikamaru's nerves now. "What the hell are you so worried about?! Sakura can handle herself!"

Naruto looked back to Shikamaru. "Gomen."

They jumped from branch to branch. There weren't anymore screams which could be good; or bad. Shikamaru stopped and pushed Naruto to the ground. "HEY!"

"SHHHHH!!!!" Shikamaru slammed his hand across Naruto's mouth. "Shut up!" He whispered. "Do you want her to hear you?"

"Who?"

Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "Did you not she her? That chick?" Naruto shook his head dumbly. "Ugh." Shikamarupulled Naruto's head up above the bushes and pointed toward the blond girl that now stood out in the open. "Her. The Temari girl from the sand village."

"Oh!"

Temari turned her head an looked in the direction she heard the voices. The bushes shook and immediately she knew where they came from. _This should be too easy._ She smiled to herself and disappeared into the shadows.

Gaara moved his mouth from Sasuke's neck and looked into the boys red eyes. "What do we have here?" Gaara touched Sasuke's cheek. _The Sharingun. Hm, I wonder why he's wearing them now. Maybe he's enjoying himself…_

He jerked away closing his eyes at the same moment. _Ugh! Why do they show up at this time?! Why the hell am I using them anyway?!?!_

Gaara smirked and pinched Sasuke's chin between his index finger and thumb. "What's wrong?" Sasuke's eyes remained shut, very tightly at that too. "Mmm." _I wonder what would happen._Gaara took that advantage and pressed down on Sasuke's lips with his own.

Sasuke's eyes flew open._ WHAT THE HELL?!_ Gaara's tongue worked it's way into his mouth. _His breathe is so sweet…._"Nnn," Sasuke moaned into Gaaras mouth as his tongue was being played with. "W-why?" He panted in between kiss when Gaara let him breath.

"Because, "Gaara smiled and pulled away. "You're mine now." He stepped back even more and disappeared through the trees.

Sasuke slumped to the ground once the sand let loose. _That bitch!_Sasuke touched his lips. _But, what does he mean by I'm 'his'? _Sasuke cleared his thoughts and decided to wait for Naruto and the others to show up. _It maybe a while though, I should go look for them._He tried to get up but his legs thought other wise and decided not to move._ On second thought, I should wait_. He sat up and leaned against the tree. _But, I'm still confused._

Temari now stood behind the boys. They haven't noticed her yet, but they soon will. Temari spread her fan out and got ready to attack.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Shikamaru whispered.

Narutoglanced above the bushes. "But she's not there anymore."

"What?!" Shikamaru jumped over the hedge and ran in circles around the area. What the hell! How could she have disappeared so quickly?! He returned to Naruto's side and nodded. "Then we'd better get going before she returns."

"Hai." But at that very same moment, Temari decided to attack. Gusts of winds blew each of the boys down.

"Look who we have here." Temari smirked and leaned on her fan. "I thought you gave up, boy."

Shikamaru laughed to himself and stood in front of Naruto. "You were to weak. I didn't give up. I simply retreated."

"UGH! You brat!" She swung her weapon at the two of them and blood spilled from Shikamaru's arm.

"Huh." He looked over to Naruto. "Go find Sasuke. I've got this chick."

Naruto nodded quickly and disappeared into the trees.

"We'll get to the bottom of this soon," he whispered to himself. "Now, Temari, how do you want to die?!"

She cursed under breath and threw blades of wind into his direction.

As Naruto jumped from branch to branch he started to worry again. But this time not about Sakura. Sasuke's screams didn't fill the air any more. _This means two things: he's either safe or __he's....._Naruto refused to think of the other idea.

He stopped on a branch to examine the intricat features for some reason. "He's been here already," he said to himself. "That Gaara must have dragged him out this far, if not further."

Picking up the pace again he jumped from the branch and raced from tree to tree following Sasuke's scent.

Sakura dodged the kunai knife and leaped from the tree trying to find the puppeteer. _He disappeared all of a sudden and if it wasn't for this puppet I wouldn't have lost him. God! Why the hell did I have to stay behind anyway?!_

She fell to the ground hard when the puppet decided to slam into her. "UGH!" Whipping the blood from her lip she took her stance and watched as the puppet danced from the tree into the next.

"Come out and fight!" She searched the branches and bushes for any signs of movement, but nothing caught her eye. "Or are you too scared to fight a girl 'cuz you think you're going to lose." The trees across from her rattled. _Gotcha!_

Pulling a shuriken from her pouch, she flung it in the direction of the bushes.

Kankurou hadn't seen it coming but new instantly she had found his hiding spot when the weapon pierced his arm. _That bitch!_Pulling the chakura strings, he lifted the puppet and slamed into Sakura again.

He jumped into the open and twiched his fingers in every which way. "I'll admit you're good," he tld Sakura when she lifted herself from the ground, "but you're going to have to do better than this." He took out five or six kunai knives and three shurikens and threw them to the puppet. "Lets see you try and hold this attack off."

Sakura dodge the first set but as soon as one sliced her leg she fell. _Ugh! I can't keep getting hit! This guy's doing it for his enjoyment! What plans do these sand villages have in mind?! Why did Sasuke even go after the murderer?! It's totally not worth the A mission._

Kankurou laughed and pulled some exploding notes from his pocket.

Sasuke moaned in pain. The cuts on his arm weren't getting any better. "Ugh, when I find that bastard I'm going to kill him!" He tried standing and to his surprise his legs obeyed this time. "I'm going to get you!" Pulling his shirt back on his leaped from the pile of sand and rushed throught the trees to scout down the murderer.

When he senced Gaara close by he let his gaurd down. For the slightest second too. He landed on a branch and cursed to himself when he heard the sizzling of an exploding note. "Crap!" He jumped from the tree but had to retreat when he landed on another one.

"DAMN!" He thought of an idea and followed it through. Sasuke quickly jumped from branch to branch setting off at least fifty notes. After landing at an opening he heard all of the exlosives give way and destroy the trees under them.

He smirked. _I have to give them credit for being to persitant._ He took off again but this time at a slower pace making sure he didn't set anything else off. _I cannot lose any more chakura, if I do then I won't be able to fight the murderer._

Sasuke flinched when the mark on his neck started to burn. "Not now!" He stopped and clenched his wound. The pain grew and left the boy sitting there int pain.

After a minute he senced something. It wasn't Gaara, no. It was someone else. Sniffing the air he realized who it was._Naruto!_Sasuke got up ignoring the sering pain and moved forward. _I need to move faster. I can't kill this guy with Naruto here! God! Why now of all the times?! Why does this thing have to cause me more trouble?!_

He flew from the trees and didn't dare look back at the senering that was now exploding again. _Hopefully Naruto's skill isn't large enough to follow my scent in that mess._ He flinched when more pain shot down his arm.

Ignoring the mark he kept going, head on until he found his target resting in an opening.

**Finally finished it. *slaps head* Crap, I forgot to add a part! DAMN IT!!!! KILL ME NOW!!! I need to be reminded to add more details. if you think there should be more contact me and I'll started on it right away!**

**COMMENT!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this one took too much time. I just couldn't get the plot line for this chap...but anywho...Read, and tell me what you think. It took me forever to write and not i think I spent too much time working on it. Sorry to all those out there who really wanted this chapter but now its done so be happy!**

Sasuke stood in astonishment. The boy in front of his was fast asleep. _What is he doing?_

_Is he just going to lay there? Bastard! He's probably just playing with me! Too proud to even worry about me coming to attack him._

Sasuke took a step into the opening and was blinded by the sun's light. After gaining his sight back, he crouched next to the murderer.

_Is he just going to sleep here? He's so vulnerable now, I could just kill him._ He pulled a kunai knife from his pouch, but quickly put it away after examining the blade. _I wouldn't win then. I'd just sink to his level._ He sighed and stood. _Guess I'll just have to wait. Baka._

Sasuke walked to a tree on the opposite side of the gape in the forest and sat down. "I hope this doesn't take too long."

Gaara's face twitched and he opened his eyes.

_He's awake. That didn't take long at all. I probably said that a little too loud for him. Oh, well._ Sasuke took the chance and stood in position to attack. "Get up, bastard!"

Gaara looked at the boy confused. _Mother, what is he doing here? Wasn't he punished enough? Does he want more?_

Gaara stood and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you still wanting more, little kitten? Did I not give you enough?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm here to finish this once and for all. I'm not going to let you get away with what you did to me. I'll kill you just for the pleasure of doing it myself."

Gaara laughed. "Alright then. But I'm going to have to hang on your words, my little uke." He picked up his gourd and slung it onto his back. _This should be fun._

Naruto, stunned, stared at the scene in front of him. "What the HELL happened here?" He gazed at the fired and burnt trees that surrounded him. "Did someone plan to blow up the entire forest?"

Jumping to another branch, he pulled a piece of burnt cloth from its ashes. _It's Sasuke's. But why is it here?_

He landed on the ground and began to investigate the area. _They really want to protect this sand villager, don't they? This place is covered in booby traps._

Taking another step, a trip wire set off and Naruto went flying into the air. "AH! Geez! I need to get down fast!" Tearing at the threads, Naruto managed to pull off two, only to be accompanied by four more trying to tangle there way into the mess. "Crap! This is stupid!"

He pulled again and was twisted into a ball. "AGH!"

Sakura stood there trying to anticipate the mans move. It was hard to find his weak spot expectably when that said man was hiding in bushes again…

"Come on! This isn't a fight when one of the opponents is hiding! Come out and stop hiding, you coward!" Her eyes skimmed the trees and bushes for any sign of the puppet master.

His puppet was gone, but that didn't mean anything. _Maybe his chakra is low…_

She spoke to soon when the puppet appeared again and this time with more of the explosive kunai.

_Damn! That's what's making me lose!_ She got back into her stance and pulled several kunai out, ready to fight the puppet.

Tamari stared at the boy. It was impossible to do anything now and she knew it. His Shadow Jitsu was her loss at the exam and it was her loss now. But how much longer could he keep it up was the question.

Shikamaru breathed in heavily as he, too, watched his victim. "Had enough, Tamari?" She smirked and said nothing. It was apparent that she had no intention in giving up. Shikamaru laughed. "I thought so."

Pulling back his shadow he sat on the ground. "I can't endure this anymore."

Tamari laugh to herself. _This again? Isn't he smart enough to realize that it's not a game and that he could be in real danger?_

"But it seems I don't need to." As if on cue, a scream filled the air sending Tamari's gaze to the trees just beyond the opening. "He isn't going to last long if Sasuke's in a bad mood." He shook his head. "Check that. Gaara's already losing now. Sasuke's been in a bad mood _all_ day."

Tamari glowered at the male. "This isn't over yet."

"I believe it is." He stood and without hesitation took over Tamari's shadow, again.

"Damn it!" She struggled and when she failed to escape, she starred into the boys eyes. "What is it that you are going to do now? This isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"I'm just leaving you. I need to go and catch up to the fight. Sasuke is in dire need to come back alive before 'that' happens."

Tamari looked at him with confusion. "'That'?"

"Now, now, Sasuke. We aren't here to dance." Gaara circled his opponent who was now staring daggers.

"Who's dancing?" He pulled out a few kunai knives and flung them at Gaara.

The sand created a shield around Gaara. "That doesn't work, kitty." Countering the attack, he sent blades of sand, scratching and drawing blood off of Sasuke. "Now, how about I try this." Gaara moved forward and pinned Sasuke up against a tree.

_Not this again! I can't take this! _"Stop! This isn't right!" His voice echoed off the forest walls.

"Isn't right? Who put you in charge?" Gaara ripped the clothing off of Sasuke's chest leaving a trail of sand up the right side of him. "You need to be punished again?"

"Stop this!" Sasuke struggled against Gaara's grip.

"Why?" The sand slid towards Sasuke's chest.

**Sorry but this was all i got...rediculus i know but writers block is the worst thing to get. *bangs head against table* Ignore the fact that this was a waste of time. TEll me what y ou think!**

**COMMENT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You all must be very proud of me! I finally updated! I haven't gone missing yet! WWWOOOOOHOOO!**

**-cough- anywho...here's another part!**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed heavily. _I need to hold out a little longer… I just wonder what is taking Sakura and Naruto so long to get to them._

Tamari glared at the boy in front of her.

Both of there arms were crossed seeming to adjust to each of their moods. "Why not let me go? I could convince Gaara not to do anything to your fellow ninja," she said a couple of times but only to get the response of silence or a "no".

The sun was high in the sky with birds chirping, ignoring the scene below them as a boy struggled with vines and ropes that still knotted around him.

Naruto pulled at ropes, tried to cut them with some of his kunai, but failed each time as more kept coming.

"Ugh! What the hell is with this trap?" He squirmed and tried to reach for an explosive seal. "GOD, THIS BETTER WORK!"

He placed the seal farthest from him and concentrated as the paper started to shimmer.

Sakura paced back and forth, trying to spot her enemy within the shadows of the forest. "You must come out some time! Your injury isn't going to get any better, ya' know!"

Nothing moved within the depths, but chuckles gave the master away. He was giggling about Sakura's horrible comeback. Kankurou regretted his little out break and jumped from his spot unable to keep up the hoax. His puppet followed suit and leaned against Kankurou. "I'm out. What difference is it going to make if you lose anyway? I would like to see you try and beat me."

Sakura smirked to herself. "Well, then. Since you are out matched, why don't we make this a fair fight? Hmm?" She dropped the kunai she held and untied her sack of weapons. "Hand on hand combat. Simple enough for you right?"

"Tsk." He glared at her. "Fine. Have it your way." He let his puppet fall with his knives.

Sasuke winced. The sand was starting to cut into his skin. "What are you getting at? You sonofabitch!"

Gaara just chuckled and made the sand pierce into Sasuke's chest leaving a giant slash. Sasuke cursed under his breath as blood was drawn from his flesh.

"This is just a punishment. You should be aware of that." His eyes held sadistic power as he ripped the remains of Sasuke's shirt from the boy's arms. "I'll create a master piece on your flesh." He scanned his canvas. "This will just be a reminder of just who you belong to." Gaara smirked and placed his hand onto Sasuke's chest.

Naruto now dangled from one leg. "Yes! Finally!" He bent upward (or downward…what ever makes you happy) and tugged at the single vine that held his leg. "Now time to catch up!" He dropped from the limbs of the tree and searched for Sasuke's sent.

Sakura danced with Kankurou. They hadn't decided yet on who was going to throw the first punch.

"Is it that you're scared? Hmm? Or are you just stalling?" He smirked. "I don't need to catch up to anyone." He stood still.

"Or maybe you're just too afraid of what that Gaara kid will do to you once you find him."

Kankurou cursed under his breath and aimed for the girls face. "I'll teach you to taunt me!"

He punched but only hit air as the girl quickly dodged and went for the counter attack. "Too slow!"

Shikamaru released his jitsu on Tamari. "I give in." He glared at the girl who stood frozen. "Are you not going to save your precious ninja?"

Tamari nodded not wanting to stay and find out why he just decided to give in. She ran into the trees and disappeared from Shikamaru's sight.

"Troublesome," he sighed.

Sasuke slouched, breathing heavily.

"Hmm. I was wondering when you'd give up." Gaara licked his blood stained hand. "This was so much more pleasing. I'm glad you didn't fight." He stared at his art.

"Bastard!" Sasuke spat. His heart still raced as more blood pooled from his back.

Gaara sat on the ground admiring his masterpiece. He chuckled every now and again, lost in his thoughts. Sasuke cringed at the boy's laughter. Every time his voice echoed through the forest, the sand would shift in his wound causing more pain to flow through his body.

After a couple of minutes, Gaara stood and crossed the open plane to his canvas. "I wonder what would happen," he pondered to himself.

"Don't even think about it, Teme!" Sasuke challenged.

Gaara smirked and lifted the boy by his limbs. "I'm not thinking. I'm just simply enjoying." He nuzzled the boys neck wrapping his arms around Sasuke's slim body.

Sasaki squirmed, but failed in his attempt to escape the other boy's grasp.

"It's no use." Gaara smirked." You're mine."

**

* * *

**

OOO! I left ya hanging! how does that make you feel? Hmm? This is just the first of a christmas gift to all you readers out there! and I thank those who inspired me: glorybrightone; Jayden Winters.

**Yes! those were the only ones! thoo I think I left a few out...oops...**

**...im now at a writers block...if any of ya'll want more, I suggest you:**

**COMMENT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finaly I have it up! I cannot believe it took me so long to write this one...I mean...I never really worked on it, cuz i was uninspired..but still...**

**So without any further delay! My story!**

* * *

Gaara sensed a body. "Hmm. Looks like my fun is over for now." He moved away from the boy and jumped to the nearest limb, waiting in anticipation for his next battle.

Sasuke fell to the ground into a fetal position trying to fight the pain of both the cuts and his curse mark.

Sakura ran past trees, past animals that lingered there, up into the highest tree to try to spot in the direction of Sasuke. She had become worried. His yells seemed to dissipate as she got closer.

Naruto stood at the tree opening staring at the sight that lay in front of him. Sasuke was curled up blood pooling around him. Gaara stood on the branch ten feet above the boy smirking. "What have you done to Sasuke?"

Gaara glared at the boy. "I simply claimed what was mine."

Naruto crouched and prepared to attack.

Tamari was breathing heavily as she reached the opening. "Shit! I was too late!" She grabbed her Fan but quickly put it away deciding she did not have enough chakra to fight in this battle. She sighed and raced to find Kankurou. "Looks like it's up to that Naruto kid."

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now it is finally done! WWWOOOOHHHHOOOO!**

**Lol. No, it is not sadly….this is just the end to the chunin exams part, or in other words, the opening.**

**You did not read me wrong. I am continuing this, but in Sasuke's PV. Then after Sasuke's PV, if I am still up to it, Gaara's PV.**

**Good Reading!**

**COMMENT!**


End file.
